choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 Choices
__FORCETOC__ This page contains the choices in High School Story: Class Act and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices If you did not complete Book 3, you do not get Choices 1-3, instead starting with Choice 4. '' '''Choice 1 (Book 3 Complete)' *Yes, remember my choices (Choice 2) *No, I want to use the default settings (Choices 4) You only get Choices 2 and 3 if you have both completed book 3 and choose to import your choices. Here you can change "Jordan's" appearance if you wish. Choice 2 (Remember Choices) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 3 (Remember Choices) *Hair 1 *Hair 2 *Hair 3 *Hair 4 *Hair 5 *Hair 6 Choice 4 *Girl! *Guy! Choice 5 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 6 (Girl) *Pink Ombre (��15) *Blonde Ponytail *Ginger Pixie *Shoulder-Length Brunette *Curly Buns Choice 6 (Guy) * Pastel Balayage (��15) * Blond Waves * Ginger Long * Short Brown * Black Dreads Choice 7 *This look is perfect! *Let's try something else. *I want to change my gender. Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your character's first name. Default is "Bailey". (Note: If you import your save, you are given a chance to change the name you chose at the end of Book 3.) Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Make up a last name (not your real one!) Default is "Jenkins". Chapter One: New Days Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your twin. Default is "Casey". Choice 2 (Girl) *Boho Babe (��20) *Denim and Dots *Plaid Girl *Uptown Punk Choice 2 (Guy) * Infinity and Beyond (��20) ( ) * Better Sweater * Color Block * Blackout Choice 3 *Male Faces *Female Faces Choice 4 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Show Female/Male Faces Choice 5 *No! Of course not! (No effect) *Heck yes they are! (No effect) *That depends. Are they the kind with the light pink erasers? (No effect) Choice 6 *I do not! (No effect) *Maybe I do. (No effect) Choice 7 *My name's MC. What's yours? (No effect) *I like your outfit. (No effect) Choice 8 *The princess/prince. (No effect) *The knight. (No effect) *Everything. As long as I get to hang out with Rory, I'd play a tree. (No effect) Choice 9 *Okay, sure (��12) *No thanks. (Me Time) Diamond Choice 1 *Amazing! I can tell this is going to be my year. (No effect) *Awful. Can I just graduate already? (No effect) *A real letdown. I was expecting to take down at least one evil principal by now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Having really terrible acne. (No effect) *Not being allowed to watch The Crown and the Flame. (No effect) *Having Mr. Elenburg for gym... twice. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Awkward. (No effect) *A freshman. (No effect) *Not hot like you. (Rory +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 *Energetic. (No effect) *Flirty. (No effect) *Desperate. (No effect) "Lunch Buddies" if you had lunch with Rory. Choice 10 *Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. (No effect) *I get it. You think you're too cool for me. (No effect) Choice 11 *Jordan just broke his/her leg and that's what you're worried about? (No effect) *I'm sorry. I didn't know people were going to step on that cube. (No effect) *Pick me! Pick me! I can play the part! (No effect) Choice 12 *Heartbroken! (Rory +Romance) *Shocked! (No effect) Choice 13 *You were even better. (No effect) *I think Danielle's going to get the part. (No effect) *I still feel really bad about Jordan. (No effect) Choice 14 *I think you'd make a great witch, Danielle. (No effect) *I'd be happy just to be cast. (No effect) *Everyone knows the villain parts are the best. (No effect) Chapter Two: Family Matters Choices Choice 1 *They don't need noses! (No effect) *Dessert for dinner? Awesome! (No effect) *This doesn't seem healthy... (No effect) Choice 2 *It was an accident! (No effect) *''Casey'', how did you hear about that already? (No effect) Choice 3 *You're so lucky. (No effect) *Hold up, you met her today and you're already official? (No effect) Choice 4 *The theatre teacher said 'Nice work' at my audition! (No effect) *I saw someone cute today... (No effect) *No, it sucked. (No effect) Choice 5 *The prince(ss). (No effect) *The wizard/witch. (No effect) *Whatever, both are fine. (No effect) Choice 6 *I'm sure it was a close call. (No effect) *In your face! (No effect) *I'll switch parts with you. (No effect) Choice 7 *Rory and I are pretty close... (No effect) *I'm excited to take on the role. (No effect) *Really? I'm more into intellectual types. (Ajay ❤+Romance) Choice 8 *I hope I can get to know you in rehearsal! (No effect) *What does a tech do? (No effect) *Can I call you 'techie'? (No effect) Choice 9 *What's 'blocking' mean? (No effect) *Are you some kind of workaholic? (No effect) Choice 10 *I'll go with you! (��16) *I should finish my lunch. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Sitting. (No effect) *Standing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Yeah. (No effect) *No, I'm just smarter than you think. (No effect) *I have PhD in BS-ing things. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *You're welcome. (No effect) *I'd excel at all roles. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Good, you should! (No effect) *That's a little much, isn't it? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Thanks for warning me about Danielle. (No effect) *Danielle should watch out for me. (No effect) *Lucky for you both, I'm not interested in Rory. (No effect) Choice 11 *I'll take the ride! (��18) *I can walk home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Barracuda? (No effect) *''Car''ly? (No effect) *Ember of the Road? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Yeah, and that's why I'm so excited. (No effect) *There weren't so many jealous people playing pretend. (No effect) *I'd say LARPing is closer to the grown-up version of playing pretend. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Hot chocolate. (No effect) *A latte. (No effect) *A unicorn ice-uccino. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I was looking behind you at the... coffee filters. (No effect) *You just look a lot different from when we were kids. (Rory ❤+Romance) Chapter Three: Love’s a Game Choices Choice 1 * That’s the understatement of a century. (No effect) * More like a disappointment! (No effect) * Maybe a little. But why was Rory relieved? (No effect) Choice 2 * Buy this item! (��25) * No thanks. (No effect) Choice 3 * Yep! First one ever! (No effect) * No way. I’m actually a huge fan. (No effect) * No. But it’s one of the first. (No effect) Choice 4 * That’s horrible! (No effect) * I guess he deserves the benefit of the doubt. (No effect) * I’d hate to be the one making that call. (No effect) Choice 5 * I like hearing your opinions. * Is there something you’re not telling us? (No effect) Choice 6 * But I barely know you! (No effect) * Can I bring my theatre friends along? (No effect) Choice 7 * Such a sweetheart! (No effect) * Rather... intense. (No effect) * A total cutie! (No effect) Choice 8 * But that doesn’t make what Brian did okay. (No effect) * But Casey doesn’t need Brian’s help.(No effect) * And I am happy. Choice 9 * ‘Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate?’ (No effect) * ‘Down with Brian, up with Casey!’ (No effect) Choice 10 * You’re on fire! (No effect) * Don’t mess with the Tigers! (No effect) * But I’m still the older twin! (No effect) Choice 11 * I can at least listen. (��17) * Let me help you find a ride home. (No effect) Diamond choice 1 * Pepole shouldn't hold what he did against you. * Why not go to Hearst? People like him there, right? Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:High School Story